My Forum Challenges
by TheJadeHuntress
Summary: This will be where I put all of my forum challenges. It's a collection of unrelated one-shots. Rated K plus just in case.
1. SpiritClan- All My Fault

**Title:** Squirrelclaw's Regret

 **Challenge Name:** All My Fault

 **Word Count:** 670

Squirrelclaw stretched and stalked out of his den, brushing his tail over his mate, Winterfur's, back. She smiled, and he gave her a goofy grin. "Time for patrols, Squirrelclaw," she reminded him. He nodded and sat down.

"Should I lead a hunting patrol?" Squirrelclaw asked. Winterfur shook her head.

"I'm worried about DawnClan. They could invade at any time."

Redleaf, the DuskClan medicine cat, padded back into the clearing with herbs in his jaws. His fluffy russet tail twitched. "Squirrelclaw, are you going on patrol? Could you pick up some herbs?"

Squirrelclaw yawned. "What kind of herb?"

Beepaw, Redleaf's apprentice, ran out with a leaf in his jaws. "This one." Squirrelclaw smelled the leaf. It was a sweet scent.

"Catmint? Where do I find that?" the tom asked. "Doesn't it grow in the two leg place?"

Redleaf nodded, and Squirrelclaw waved for Daisyfern, Tigerleap, and Shadeheart to follow him. They ran quickly along the DawnClan border towards the edge of the forest. Soon they had reached a brick two leg wall. Squirrelclaw motioned for the rest of his patrol to halt, and then leaped up and scrabbled to the top. "Shadeheart," he said. The black warrior jumped up, and Daisyfern and Tigerleap after. "Get all the catmint you can carry." The four cats crept along the hard surface until they reached a square of grass. On the other side, Squirrelclaw could see the catmint.

As he locked his eyes on the precious leaves, a dog burst out of the two leg den. With flurried barking, it leaped at them. Startled, Shadeheart tilted, and then fell over the side. Hissing in terror, the warrior attempted to climb back up the wall. Tigerleap leaped onto the dog's back. "Run, Shadeheart!"

Squirrelclaw ran along the wall and began uprooting clumps of catmint. Daisyfern helped, and soon there was a heap of it on the red stone. Shadeheart was on the other side of the wall, and Tigerleap was still fighting the dog. As Squirrelclaw watched, the tabby warrior clawed its eyes and propelled himself up to the rest of the patrol. He didn't have any injuries. Daisyfern shook her head admiringly. "Nice job," she mewed. The other two cats voiced their agreement and Squirrelclaw led the patrol out of two leg pace and back to their territory.

The sun warmed the four cats' pelts as they jogged back to camp. Squirrelclaw's mouth watered but he forced himself not to eat the tantalizing leaves. Eventually they reached the barrier, and one by one they slipped inside. Redleaf greeted them, directing them to the herb storage.

Squirrelclaw stretched out in the afternoon sun, enjoying a mouse. His Clanmates were lounging around him. Shadeheart and the recently named Leopardheart were sharing tongues. _There'll be kits soon,_ he thought drowsily. Foxstar leaped up to the rock circle, and the Clan turned towards him. "We will attack DawnClan! Our nursery is overflowing and we need more territory!"

"When?" Blackflower questioned. Foxstar nodded at her approvingly.

"Right now!"

Winterfur sat up from next to him, her ears pricked in interest. "Who's going?"

"You, Squirrelclaw, Tigerleap, Swiftheart, Screechfang, Shadeheart, Leopardheart, Snowcloud, Cloudstorm, Blackflower, Sweetfur, Spottedwing, Darkpelt," Foxstar listed. The Clan chattered, excited for the battle to come.

* * *

Squirrelclaw lunged ahead of his Clan, and by himself attacked, aiming straight at Emberstar, DawnClan's leader. Emberstar met him midair, and the two toms wrestled until Squirrelclaw was pinned on the ground. "You shouldn't attack alone, kittypet," Emberstar taunted. Squirrelclaw spat, but couldn't shake himself free.

Suddenly Winterfur was there, ramming into the DawnClan leader. Emberstar writhed beneath Squirrelclaw's mate. Squirrelclaw lay panting, unable to help, watching. The cream and brown tom swiped Winterfur off of his leader, and the gray she-cat was slammed to the ground. Her neck gave a terrible crack, and she lay still.

"Winterfur!" Squirrelclaw wailed, throwing himself at her still form. "Winterfur! Come back! Oh, no! Oh, Winterfur, I never should have attacked alone!"


	2. SpiritClan- In Between the Books

**Title:** Sorrelpaw's Injury

 **Challenge:** In Between the Books

 **Word Count:** 333

* * *

 _In Between 'The Darkest Hour' and 'Firestar's Quest'_

* * *

Sorrelpaw bounced along the thunderpath, patrolling the ShadowClan border. The bushes rustled behind her, and she turned, hissing. She would teach those invaders a lesson!

She crouched and stared at the shrubbery, daring the cat to come out. Eventually, one did, but it wasn't ShadowClan. "Sorrelpaw, what are you doing?" her mentor Sandstorm asked. Sorrelpaw crept out, grooming her chest fur in embarrassment.

"I was waiting for ShadowClan invaders!"

Sandstorm's ears twitched. "Well, when you see some, tell me."

Sorrelpaw hissed in annoyance and stalked along the rest of the border irritably. When she reached the end, she turned around. A squirrel chattered at her cheekily. _Do you_ want _to be fresh kill?_ She lashed out at it and it fell from the tree. With a quick bite to the neck, it was dead. _Thank you StarClan._ The tortoiseshell apprentice buried her prey and started back to camp. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her. "Frog-dung!"

ShadowClan scent drifted from behind her. _Invaders!_ "Come out, cowards," Sorrelpaw yowled. The cats froze, and she could hear leaves rustling. Then, as one, the cats turned and fled. Sorrelpaw raced after them. "Prey-stealers! Thieves!"

The thunderpath roared. The ShadowClan cats were crossing the hard black stone, ignoring the way it tore at their pads. Blindly Sorrelpaw followed, but then with a sickening thud a monster hit her full force and she blacked out.

* * *

Sorrelpaw woke to a fluffy gray face looking down at her. "How do you feel?" Cinderpelt asked. Sandstorm was with the medicine cat, looking down worriedly at her apprentice.

"Did the ShadowClan cats get away?" Sorrelpaw questioned groggily. Her mentor exchanged a glance with Cinderpelt.

"Yes."

Sorrelpaw attempted to snarl. "Will I ever be a warrior?" Cinderpelt nodded, and Sorrelpaw felt bad for her. The same thing had happened to the medicine cat, but she would never recover.

"You're lucky." Sorrelpaw nodded, but then the poppy seeds Cinderpelt must've given her took over and she fell fast asleep.


	3. SpiritClan- The Path of Thunder

**Title:** Lemonpaw's First Crossing

 **Challenge:** The Path of Thunder

 **Word Count:** 311

* * *

Lemonpaw crouched, staring at the terrible monsters as they zoomed by on the hard black stone. She reached forward and tested the ground with her paw. It was rough and jagged. She scraped her paw back, and it began to bleed on the loose stones. Her ginger pelt fluffed up against the cold.

Breezes blew by as she watched the monsters for what seemed like lifetimes. Her mentor was on the other side of the thunderpath. "Come on, Lemonpaw!"

Lemonpaw nodded and took a deep breath. Step by step, she stalked forward until the tips of her claws reached the beginning of the black stuff. Closing her eyes, she slid her claws out and began to run forward.

Instantly one of her claws was torn out. Lemonpaw screeched in fear and pain as a monster swerved around her. Dropping into a hunting crouch, she pounced for the edge. She landed where she had started. "Are you okay?" Ivywhisper yelled.

Lemonpaw forced herself not to go into shock. "I'm fine," she responded shakily. Her silver and white mentor looked doubtful but waved her across anyway.

 _Time for round two,_ Lemonpaw thought bitterly. She leaped as far as she could and then scrabbled for a hold on the unforgiving stone. Monsters rushed by from both directions and she huddled in the middle. The rain had started up and the monsters' paws splashed muddy water onto her previously clean pelt. Sighing, Lemonpaw waited for another break and tore across the path, not paying attention to her mentor's fearful shriek.

When she made it to the other side Ivywhisper covered her in relieved licks. "I knew you could do it," she meowed. Lemonpaw nodded in exhaustion. She never wanted to do it again, but she knew she would have to on the way back. But for now, she was fine lying on the soft grass.


	4. SpiritClan- Why Not Me?

**Title:** SpiritClan's Deputy

 **Challenge:** Why not me?

 **Word Count:** 917

Stonestorm stretched in the weak dawn light and watched Blazestorm hand out patrol assignments. His former mentor stood by his mate, Berryfall. Together they stood and helped everyone that had a question. Stonestorm approached the two. "What do I need to do?" Stonestorm asked. Blazestorm met his eyes and nodded approvingly.

"Take a patrol with Berryfall and hunt along the DawnClan border. Rosefern won't be able to sleep easily with Caramelkit and Waspkit unless she's sure there's no intruders."

Stonestorm nodded, pleased Blazestorm respected him enough to let him lead a patrol with Berryfall in it. "Let's bring Timberheart and Featherwing," Stonestorm suggested. Berryfall dipped her head. The two named came over at a wave of the dark gray tom's tail and the four cats headed out on patrol.

Timberheart stopped the group about a tail length away from the border. "Squirrel," he hissed. Berryfall and Featherwing crept in a circle around the creature, but it wasn't necessary. Timberheart jumped with all his strength and soon the squirrel was fresh kill. Stonestorm congratulated him on his leap.

"That was impressive," Stonestorm acknowledged. Timberheart looked satisfied with himself.

The brown tom flicked his tail and buried the squirrel, saying, "That'll feed Rosefern and the kits."

Stonestorm smiled. "They're adorable." Timberheart nodded, and Berryfall looked impressed Stonestorm had remembered Timberheart was the kits' father.

As the patrol walked back to camp loaded with prey, Stonestorm's thoughts wandered to deputyship. _It would be nice to be deputy,_ he thought. He was certainly eligible. He had trained two apprentices, now known as Pinkdaisy and Owlnose. He was a good hunter, too, his catch of two birds and three mice said that. But he was content to wait. Stonestorm respected his former mentor and certainly didn't wish him to die.

* * *

The camp was busy, loaded with cats. In the middle of it all was Rosefern. "Caramelkit and Waspkit are missing!" the reddish gray she-cat wailed. Timberheart rushed to his mate's side. Stonestorm dropped his prey.

Blazestorm shoved his way through the crowd. "How long have they been gone, Rosefern?" Blazestorm asked.

"Since sun high," the distraught queen answered. Stonestorm glanced at the sun. It was almost dusk. "Oh, they've been eaten by a fox, I know it!"

The cats surrounding Rosefern tried to comfort her. Stonestorm padded away from the mass, curiously nosing around the nursery. To his relief, there were no fox scents. He began to pad away, but the smallest trace of a strange scent drifted over his nose. _NightClan._ "Blazestorm!" Stonestorm yowled. The russet tom rushed into the nursery.

"What?" Blazestorm asked hurriedly.

Stonestorm explained everything in a rushed way. "NightClan took Rosefern's kits! We have to get them back."

Blazestorm nodded and backed out of the den. Stonestorm followed, and by the time he was blinking from the change of brightness Graystar was calling an announcement. "Cats of SpiritClan," Graystar began, "something terrible has happened. Clawstar along with his gang of mouse hearts has taken our kits! I will send a patrol immediately to get them back. Did anyone see anything suspicious today?" Graystar surveyed the group.

Cats shook their heads. "Okay. The rescue patrol will consist of Blazestorm, Berryfall, Stonestorm, and Squirrelfur," Graystar commanded. Stonestorm stood up straighter. Squirrelfur clawed the ground in excitement from the back row.

Blazestorm shot forward. "You can't send Berryfall, she's expecting my kits!" Berryfall glared at him and the Clan exploded in murmurs. Berryfall stepped up next to her mate.

"I'm going," Berryfall said in a firm tone. Blazestorm dipped his head, and the patrol started for NightClan.

* * *

Stonestorm clawed the ground, anxiously watching Squirrelfur pace through the trees. Yowls came from the NightClan camp and Stonestorm shot in, clawing until he reached the prison they had scouted before they attacked. Caramelkit and Waspkit cowered against the wall until they recognized him. He ushered them out into camp and shoved them at Berryfall as he was swamped with warriors.

Vaguely he saw Blazestorm kill Clawstar and fall to the NightClan cats. Berryfall sprinted out, not noticing Caramelkit drop from her grasp. Stonestorm fought himself free and dragged his limp mentor out as quickly as he could. Squirrelfur yowled in anguish and Berryfall joined him. Stonestorm dropped Blazestorm on the edge of the ravine.

"Are we being followed?" he asked. Squirrelfur shook his head. "They got what they wanted, then."

Berryfall was still looking over the cliff, yowling. Stonestorm looked over and saw why. Waspkit was lying still on the bottom of the cliff. He pressed his shoulder against her comfortingly but she shoved him away angrily. "If you had fought better, both of them would still be alive!" she accused. Stonestorm stood still in shock, staring at her as she fled back to camp.

Graystar stood on top of rock beneath the moon. "The new deputy will be... Berryfall!" Stonestorm glowered at the she-cat, as her head raised proudly. He knew she had spread rumors of him making him look bad. _He killed Blazestorm hoping to be deputy. He killed Waspkit because he saw. He tried to kill me, but I was too strong for him and fought him off. See the scars? He bartered with Clawstar that they could have Caramelkit if they killed my mate. He..._

Stonestorm shook his head to clear it and turned away. He wouldn't let her know he cared that much. He would ignore her, but one day he would prove her wrong. One day he would be deputy. One day he would get revenge.


	5. SpiritClan- The Beauty of Difficulties

**Title:** Chestnut's Deafness

 **Challenge:** The Beauty of Difficulties

 **Word Count:** 647

Chestnut crept out of his leafy den in the woods. _Those stupid Clans._ He had had to move his den for the fourth time in as many moons. His blue eyes roved around the clearing. _But I guess it's fine._ This was by far the best den he had ever found. It was surrounded by a river, and there were stepping stones to get across. It was easy to defend and there was a beautiful waterfall nearby. To some cats, it might be too loud, but Chestnut was deaf. It didn't bother him.

A squirrel flashed across his vision and he pounced. He dug his claws into its flesh and began to eat. It tasted musky, but it was the first prey he had seen in days. _I might have to learn to fish._ Chestnut wrinkled his nose in disgust. A cold breeze blew across the clearing, and his brown tabby fur fluffed up. A storm was brewing. As if the thought had summoned it, rain began pelting downward. It splashed up in puddles, and Chestnut might have stayed and watched it if lightning had not struck mere fox lengths away. He yowled and was sure that the electricity would kill him.

His paws carried him into the shelter of the waterfall. Breathing heavily, Chestnut watched the storm and imagined thunder. He had never heard it, of course, but it was something to do. Eventually the rain slowed and stopped, and the clouds began to clear. Stepping carefully, Chestnut turned in circles and surveyed the damage. No trees had fallen.

Chestnut sniffed for another squirrel. No fluffy tail gave itself away. Sighing, he crept over the stepping stones and onto the territory between him and the Clans. Mice scurried across his path, but he couldn't hear them and always leaped too late.

* * *

Evening fell and Chestnut dragged himself away from his fruitless hunt. His stomach growled. _That's great._ He wouldn't be able to sleep easily on an empty belly. The puddles made his paws wet. Irritably he curled up, only to have cat scent drift across his nostrils.

"Who's there?" he called, shaping his lips like his mother had taught him to before she threw him out. Immediately he regretted it. _You can't hear a reply, mouse brain!_ Chestnut followed the scent until he reached a bed of ferns on the edge of his island. There lay the prettiest she-cat he had ever seen. Her tortoiseshell and white pelt was clumped with mud and dust, and she was horrifyingly still. "Are you okay?" he attempted, but again clawed himself inwardly. _I. Can't. Hear._ Chestnut picked up her scruff and began to drag her across the stepping stones.

Immediately he realized it wouldn't work. She was too heavy and he would certainly drop her into the swollen river. So he decided to wait.

Chestnut gathered moss and ferns to shape a nest around the she-cat. He sat guard and groomed his brown tabby pelt until it shone, and looked up at the moon.

The she-cat woke up at sun high, instantly shying away from Chestnut. Her lips moved, and Chestnut barely managed to figure out what she was saying. _Stay away fram thee? Oh, stay away from me._ "I'm not going to hurt you," he voiced aloud. The tortoiseshell looked doubtful. "Look, I caught you a mouse."

Suspiciously she sniffed it and then ate the offering in famished bites. Curling up, she glared at Chestnut before falling back asleep.

* * *

A moon had passed since Chestnut had found the she-cat. Since then, he had learned that her name was Quinn and that she was a loner. Together they had made Chestnut's clearing a comfortable place for them both to live. _And more than just us._ The day before Chestnut had found that Quinn was expecting his kits. _She doesn't care that I'm deaf. I'm the father of her kits!_


	6. FireClan- The Meaning of Christmas

**Title:** Bramblestar's First Christmas

 **Challenge:** The Meaning of Christmas

 **Word Count:** 544

Bramblestar watched the snow fall from inside his den. His Clan moved around below him, listening to Squirrelflight give patrol orders. "Berryfall, Lilyheart, go patrol the ShadowClan border. They shouldn't be out in this weather, but check just in case." Berryfall nodded and lead the she-cat out.

"Woo hoo!" Bramblestar inwardly groaned at the sound of the excited shout. Earlier ThunderClan had taken in three new rogues, and they wanted to celebrate _every day._

Frosty slid into Bramblestar's den. "It's Christmas, Bramblestar!" he yowled. The other two rogues, Shimmer and Sparkle, followed.

Bramblestar didn't move. The rogue frowned. "You celebrate Christmas, right?

The tabby tom shook his head and Frosty gasped. "I've never even heard of it," Bramblestar said curtly. The white tom covered his ears.

"NO CHRISTMAS?"

Shimmer stepped forward. "Christmas is a time where families come together and give each other gifts and spend time together and feast. Could we do that here?" The russet rogue gave a sassy toss of her head and Bramblestar groaned.

Sparkle stepped in. "Please?" The she-cat was barely more than a kit, and she gave Bramblestar a face he couldn't resist. Shaking his head, he growled irritably.

"Fine," he grumbled. Instantly all three rogues bounced around in circles, getting dust all over his mossy nest. "Now, out of my den!"

Frosty barreled out onto the Highledge. "ThunderClan, listen up! Today's Christmas! We're going to celebrate family and give presents and feast! You have until sun-high to groom, collect presents, and catch as much prey as you can. Ready, go!"

No cat moved, still staring up at Bramblestar's den. "It's fine," he asserted gruffly. The first one to move was Sorrelpaw.

"Hollypaw! Fernpaw! We have to get presents for Lionblaze and Cinderheart! Come on!" Sorrelpaw yelped. Her littermates shook themselves and raced for the barrier. The younger warriors soon followed, muttering among themselves excitedly.

Bumblestripe flicked Dovewing's ear lightly and stalked towards the barrier. She smiled at him and he ran through, the gray she-cat following. Ivypool sat by herself, looking around. "No one' setting fresh kill, so I guess it's up to me," she grouched. Lionblaze nodded at her.

"I'll come too," he assured her. She looked at him impassively and lead the way. Bramblestar watched bemusedly, still wondering what was going on.

* * *

Sun high came and went, and Bramblestar lounged around with Squirrelflight in the dusk, eating all he could. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were exchanging presents. Dovewing shoved over a stick of honey, and the gray striped tom shyly pushed over a stack of dove's feathers. They both laughed.

Lionblaze's three kits were taking turns giving him and Cinderheart presents consisting of a pine cone, a dead bee, and some wet moss. The last was brought by Fernpaw, who sucked his head in embarrassment. Cinderheart gave him a thank you lick anyway, and he blushed.

The three rogues were singing carols at the top of the stone walls.

" _Silent night, holy night,_

 _All is calm, all is bright,_

 _Round yon nursery, mother and kit_

 _Holy infant so tender and sweet_

 _Sleep in StarClan with peace,_

 _Sleep in StarClan with peace..."_

* * *

 **(Author's Note: I know it's not Christmas, but I wanted to do this challenge anyway XD)**


	7. COTS- Take Me Away

**Title:** Patchkit's Last Night

 **Challenge:** Take Me Away

 **Word Count:** 275

* * *

Bitter water surges over me as I struggle. My tiny claws flick out, and I scrabble at the bank. My sister sweep by me as I grab a hold, but then as Mapleshade, my mother, reaches for me the river takes me again.

My head goes under and my ears flatten against my head. Pain erupts from my paws when the claws are ripped out, and my body is being hit from every which way by debris. I see Petalkit gasp for air and go under. Desperately I try to reach her, pull her up, but she doesn't reappear again. Mapleshade is crying, wailing from the bank. Suddenly a patrol of RiverClan cats is there, yowling at my mother from across the stream.

Larchkit wails and I dig my teeth into her scruff, trying to get her to rise to the surface. She tries to help me paddle, but black spots are appearing above my eyes and then they close. _No! Larchkit!_ I try to swim but then I am unconscious.

A russet tom is standing over me as my eyes flutter open. I can feel every scratch on my body burn in pain and vaguely see my sisters lying still beside me. _Larchkit... Petalkit... I'm sorry..._ The tom begins to speak. "Are you Mapleshade's son?" I nod. He bares his teeth and steps forward. "Well then, you have to die." His claws pierce my throat before I can gasp and then the starry cats are surrounding me, leading me away. Larchkit and Petalkit stand next to me, and we watch in stunned silence as the russet tom disowns us and shoves our mother out.


	8. BunnyClan- Young Death

**Title:** Bramblekit's Death

 **Challenge:** Young Death

 **Word Count:** 560

* * *

Cold, bitter cold envelops my body as I snuggle next to my mother. She looks at me fondly and strokes my head with her tail. My dark tabby pelt is covered in frost, and she grooms it out. Suddenly the calm is interrupted by a screech. "Fire! Fire!" My mother is up in an instant, shoving me and my sister out. The air feels supercharged and dry. Earlier one of the elders had told me that the feeling meant a storm. The barrier is being ripped apart by fleeing cats. In the haze I cannot find my mother, find my sister. Dark shapes flee around me.

Suddenly I am alone, the sparks shooting around me and the flames roaring like a tiger. _Get out._ I race for the barrier, but I am only a kit, I have never been out of camp before. The fire moves like it's alive, and I see a burning branch tumbling in front of me. _Dodge._ My brain has gone into survival mode, and I leap for the tree. My tiny claws grip the bark and I pull myself up the tree. Fire singes my tail and I cower on the branch.

Two figures appear out of the smoke. By now I am coughing uncontrollably. They look around wildly, and then the ginger tom sees me. My tail is whipping wildly, pain still sparking at the tip. I'm sure I look terrified. A gray she-cat explodes through the barrier looking for someone. The ginger tom crouches beneath my tree, calling, "Jump!" There's no way I'm jumping into the flames. He sighs like its my fault that there is a burning branch beneath me.

His muscles ripple as he climbs upwards. Suddenly I recognize him. _Fireheart._ For some reason this particular warrior has always hated me, always stared. Then his claws meet the branch next to me and I am dangling over the flames by my scruff. I'm wailing insanely now, wondering why he wants to kill me. But then I hear a horrible cracking sound, and we are falling. Fireheart's tail lashes and we land hard on the ground. We are safe. _For now._ The fire is approaching the blackened camp, igniting the barrier. There's no way I could outrun it, but if Fireheart helps, we can make it. I look up at him, wondering why we aren't going. I follow his gaze and see it land on the gray she-cat. Suddenly I realize. _Me or her. Only one of us._ The ginger tom turned one last time, then leaped away.

His lithe body sails away and then the hungry flames are upon me. My pelt is on fire, I can feel the heat in every fiber of my being. The fur on my flank is scorched off and my tail looks like an angry, living stick of flame. My nerves erupt and I spasm horribly, rolling on the burning ground. There is no escape, only death. _Why? Why? Why? Why?_ The question turns over and over in my head until the starry cats take me. "Come with us," they sing. "You will never suffer again." I shake my head, vengeance burning in my heart. "Come, come," they try to persuade, but I am too far gone for that. Suddenly they disappear and a tattered tortoiseshell takes their place.

"You want revenge?" I nodded. "Good. My name is Mapleshade, and I can help you get it."

* * *

 **What I thought would have happened if Fireheart had chosen Yellowfang over Bramblekit... Not helpful to Firestar later in life. XD**


	9. COTS- Letting the Hate Out

**Title:** Mapleshade's Revenge

 **Challenge:** Letting the Hate Out

 **Word Count:** 226

* * *

Mapleshade crept towards the russet pelt in the woods, each step easier and easier as she thought of her dead kits. _Appledusk, how could I ever have loved you?_ The only thing she felt about the tom now was hatred. It burned deep inside of her, fueling her desire for revenge. No one else had seen him finish off Patchkit, still alive from the river, but she had. _Oh, you will suffer. You definitely will._

The trees of RiverClan thinned out, so Mapleshade climbed the nearest one and edged out over her former mate. She took a deep breath and dropped.

In an instant she had him pinned down. "I always knew RiverClan was too fat for their own good," Mapleshade hissed down. Appledusk looked at her with wide, scared eyes. "Do you have any last words?"

"Yes," Appledusk snarled, bucking upwards, "Prepare to die, she-cat." Mapleshade dug her claws into his flesh and held on, keeping him down.

He tried again, and she was flung backwards. He held her down. "Do _you_ have any last words?" Spitting, Mapleshade shook her head and writhed as he leaned down with fangs bared. Her paw lashed out at his throat and his lifeblood spilled out into her fur.

Gradually Appledusk's eyes dulled and Mapleshade shoved him off, looking down unapologetically at the battered body of her former love.

* * *

 **And yes, I know that there is an actual book documentation of Mapleshade killing Appledusk, but I thought it should happen this way. No hateful comments please!**


	10. BunnyClan- Drabble

**Title:** Lovers

 **Challenge:** Drabble

 **Word Count:** Exactly 100

* * *

Nightingales chirruped, their melodies serenading the still night. A lake was here, no ripples distorting its surface. The shore was lined with bushes covered in beautiful flowers.

Two cats sat in the moonlight, their tails snaking out behind them. The lake reflected their silhouettes, showing a she-cat and a tom. As one watched, they could see the tom press his shoulder to the she-cat's. The she-cat purred in happiness, and her fur fluffed up.

Stars twinkled above them. Gradually their tails twined together, becoming one as the two sat beneath the honeysuckle bush, its flowers giving off a sweet scent.


	11. FireClan- New Leader

**Title:** Foxstar's Lives

 **Challenge:** New Leader

 **Word Count:** 1,091

* * *

Foxtail crept into the Moon Tree clearing, his medicine cat Rainlight following slowly. In awe Foxtail turned a circle, taking in the shiny bluish moss and soft grass in a single glance. It was hard to focus on it, though. Almondstar's sudden death of blackcough had taken the beloved leader overnight, and Foxtail, as deputy, was receiving his nine lives.

"Are you ready?" Rainlight asked. Foxtail nodded and lay down in the prepared nests. The gray she-cat laid down next to him, and the stars swirled around them until they were in a clearing made of air. Then he was jerked into a void.

Cold. Bitter cold. Emotions. Love. Hate. Regret. Anger. Revenge. Pride. Triumph. _My old life is being taken away,_ Foxtail realized, and it scared him. Suddenly he could hear Rainlight again.

Foxtail stumbled to his paws and tried to avoid looking down through the clouds beneath them. A tom stepped forward. "Welcome to StarClan, Foxtail. Are you ready?" Foxtail nodded quickly.

A golden she-cat stepped forward. "Shineflower!" Foxtail exclaimed, leaping forward. His paws wouldn't move, and he was shushed by his mother.

"Oh, dear Foxtail," Shineflower began, her pelt sparkling with stars, "I never thought you would become leader. But you are so strong and brave, so I guess I should have. For this life I give you foresight, so you can see the skills and talents of your Clanmates clearly." She touched her nose to Foxtail's, and a bright light appeared behind Foxtail's eyes. Pain and warmth spread through his entire body, and cats' silhouettes appeared, each one giving a different glow. Then the life shut off, and he was standing back in front of his mother.

Another cat stepped up, his russet fur tousled playfully. He and Shineflower twined tails. "I am Russetclaw, your father," the tom said. "I'm sorry I never got to meet you and your sister, for I died in battle before you were born. For this life I give you patience, so you can always wait for your Clanmates to make the right decisions." Foxtail eagerly touched noses with his father and recoiled as the pain and annoyance at having to wait were drained out of him. It left his pelt and it burned like flames, and Foxtail was left gasping in front of Russetclaw.

"My turn!" A cute golden tabby she-kit bounced in front of Foxtail. "I'm Flowerkit. I'm your sister, but I died minutes after I was born, so you probably don't remember. With this life I give you the gift of mentoring and helping the young cats, for they are the ones who will shape the Clan when you are gone." She reached up to touch noses with him, and Foxtail was transported to when he was an apprentice, and the excitement he felt. Hunting, training, fighting. The triumph he felt becoming a warrior. Flowerkit gradually reappeared after what felt like lifetimes.

His family turned to leave. "Wait!" Foxtail breathed. Russetclaw turned to face him.

"We will watch over you," he said. Then the three cats were swallowed up in the crowd.

Too quickly, another cat stalked before him. "I am Treebreeze, the medicine cat for the leader before Almondstar," the she-cat stated calmly. "With this life I give you the appreciation of medicine cats, for they are the ones who heal." Foxtail was suddenly in the DuskClan camp, watching in a matter of heartbeats Treebreeze's life. A gentle kit. Dedicated apprentice. Full medicine cat. Dreams of StarClan, good and bad, spiraled in front of his vision. "Remember what we do," Treebreeze reminded before disappearing.

"Remember me?"

The sweet voice jerked Foxtail to the core. "Willowheart! I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry! You shouldn't have died! It should have been me!"

"My love, my fate was laid out by the stars long before we were born. With this life I give you love." Warmth spread through him like sunlight on a cold day. He could feel the love and regret emanating from Willowheart as he shared her last breaths, last thoughts. _"Goodbye."_ Willowheart's voice was swept away by a stray breeze, and she was gone.

In her place was an irritable looking she-cat with gnarled fur. "Huh. Not too impressive," the she-cat judged. "Better in my day. With this life I give you respect for the elders and their decisions, for they have survived longer than you." Their noses collided painfully, and Foxtail thought he had heard her snort in amusement. A bolt like lightning shook Foxtail and he remembered listening to elders' tales in his kithood. The she-cat chuckled and padded away.

"I am Flowerflight, former deputy of DuskClan. I died to a fox. Ironic, isn't it?" Foxtail looked at the she-cat in front of him, puzzled. "I give you a life for trust. Trust your Clanmates, for they are loyal and always will be." Confusion and betrayal swirled through Foxtail, ending in a warm jolt. Flowerflight disappeared.

A sleek gray tom stepped up, tossing his head. His vibrant amber eyes glittered. "I am Duskstar, founder of DuskClan," the tom said haughtily. "I give you this life for pride in your Clan, for they are the most cunning in all the forest. DuskClan will always prevail." Pain flared through Foxtail's limbs, rooting him to the spot. Light burst behind his eyes and then he was back in front of Duskstar.

"It's an honor," Foxtail breathed. Duskstar dipped his head and faded back to the mass of cats. Foxtail glanced around, wondering who would give him his last life.

"Foxtail!" a familiar voice called. Foxtail started, his gaze trying to identify where the sound was coming from.

"Almondstar?" he asked, finally spotting her through the crowd. The tabby nodded, drawing her tail around her paws.

"With this final life I give you fair judgement." Almondstar's eyes clouded. "Hopefully you make better decisions in life than I did." Foxtail tried to ask what decisions those were, but she had already touched noses with him before stepping back. Yowls, voices, chants, protests echoed around him and he felt a pressure upon his mind, the pressure to do the right thing. But the pressure eased, Almondstar appearing back in front of him. Stillness fell.

A breeze ruffled the cats' fur. Rainlight breathed in from beside him. Almondstar led the chant, calling, "Foxstar! Foxstar! Foxstar!" The stars shimmered, and then Foxstar was back at the Moon Tree. He stretched, flicking his white tipped tail.

"Come on, Rainlight," Foxstar called. "DuskClan needs their leader, and I must be there to lead them."

* * *

 **Whew! That was a long one. I'm sorry for not updating anything lately, I had a major exam. But it's over now, and back to normal schedule! (Hopefully XD)**

 **-Jade**


	12. FireClan- Hey There

**Title:** The Rogue in the Woods

 **Challenge:** Hey There

 **Word Count:** 731

* * *

Flashwind ran across the moor, his gaze fixed on the rabbit's bobbing tail in front of him. Suddenly the rabbit squealed, and Flashwind was careening into a russet she-cat. "Watch where you're going," the she-cat hissed. Flashwind flattened his ears against his head.

"Get off our territory, rogue!" he spat. The she-cat stepped back, hurt flickering across her eyes for a split second. With a wave of her tail, she silently turned, collected the rabbit, and stalked away. Flashwind watched, an unknown emotion burning in his heart.

* * *

"Wow! Flashwind, you're so fast!" Heatherpetal sang, dancing closer to him. Flashwind forced himself to bear it, painfully aware of Heatherpetal's massive brother glaring at him menacingly. "Want to go hunting?" she chimed.

Gulping, Flashwind nodded and unwittingly led the way back to the clearing on the border where he had met the rogue the day before. Heatherpetal talked the whole way, chatting about the weather, and everything else she could think of. "Well, the sky is really blue today," she explained. "Just like your eyes, you know." Suddenly Flashwind had an idea.

"Heatherpetal, let's have a contest! Whoever can bring the most rabbits back to camp by sunhigh wins!" Heatherpetal nodded, racing away. Flashwind let out a sigh of relief and sat down.

"You can come out, rogue."

The she-cat's scent wreathed around him, and then she dropped out of a tree beside him. "I knew you'd come back," she purred. Flashwind closed his eyes. "She's annoying. I don't know why you put up with her," the rogue added disdainfully.

"What's your name?" Flashwind asked suddenly, turning his head towards his companion.

The rogue drew her tail around herself and smiled. "My name's Shimmer. What's yours?"

"Flashwind."

"Well then, Flashwind, nice to meet you."

* * *

Shimmer lay in the clearing next to Flashwind, grooming herself calmly. It had been seven moons since she had first met him, and they had met frequently ever since. "Flashwind," she murmured, turning towards him.

"What, Shimmer?" he asked. Shimmer paused, blinking slowly before replying.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I'm expecting your kits." Flashwind leaped up excitedly, his fur puffed up in excitement.

"That's great! They'll be great fighters, and the Clan will have to accept you, because we'll need all the warriors we can get for the war against StormClan..." Flashwind trailed off. Shimmer stared at him.

"You're fighting in a war?" she whispered. Flashwind nodded solemnly. "Oh, Flashwind, when is the battle?"

Her mate glanced over cautiously, his voice melancholy as he admitted, "Tomorrow."

* * *

Flashwind crouched next to Heatherpetal, watching enemy warriors file past their hiding place. His leader yowled, and he sprang at a she-cat, bowling her over. Heatherpetal was behind him, fending off a tom. Flashwind bit the she-cat firmly behind one ear, causing her to race off yowling in retreat. Heatherpetal looked as if she was having trouble defeating the StormClan tom. Flashwind slashed at his nose, and Heatherpetal helped him herd their enemy into a bush of bracken, away from the main battle. With a furious caterwaul, the tom fled, and Flashwind turned to return to the battle.

"Flashwind, wait!" Heatherpetal cried before slamming him to the ground.

* * *

Shimmer watched her first two kits scramble next to her belly. Her friend Lemonade sat next to her. "Push!" she commanded. Pain flared, and Shimmer watched Lemonade place her third kit, an exact copy of Flashwind, next to the other two.

"They're beautiful," Shimmer breathed. Lemonade, next to her nodded. "I can't wait for them to meet their father."

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Flashwind yelped, writhing in Heatherpetal's grasp.

The tabby she-cat laughed maniacally and hissed. "I know all about your secret lover. Oh, isn't it rich! The amazing Flashwind, in love with a _dirty, thieving, rogue._ " Heatherpetal shoved Flashwind's muzzle against the dirt. "Isn't it sad that you'll never get to see your kits? Don't worry, I'll take good _care_ of them." Flashwind bucked upwards, but Heatherpetal kept him pinned.

"I loved you! I truly believed that you just were to ignorant to realize I loved you, but no! It was because you loved _Shimmer._ Oh, I was blind! Too bad you were no match for that StormClan tom." Heatherpetal's claws flashed, slitting Flashwind's throat. As his lifeblood flowed out, Flashwind closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, Shimmer._

* * *

In the clearing by the GorseClan border, the third kit let out its first yowl.


	13. COTS- Who Finishes First?

**Title:** The Big Race

 **Challenge:** Who Finishes First?

 **Word Count:** 328

* * *

Stormbreeze crouches next to me, her whiskers twitching. I give her a playful nudge and glance at Applestripe and Jayflight, ready to spring next to me. Laurelheart and Amberpetal smile at the two mates happily, laughing at their closeness. Almondfur whispers about how cute Ryefang is to Stormbreeze and she rolls her eyes and gives her friend a smirk. Salmonclaw stands beside our little line, his tail straight. He lashes it down, and then we are off.

I leap, easily passing Laurelheart. She halfheartedly slashes at my tail, her claws sheathed, and I smile back at her. She sighs as Amberpetal runs past her too, and then Jayflight shoots past me, Stormbreeze close behind. "Hey!" I laugh and race to catch up.

I round the bend in the path, clearing the log in a jump. It trips Stormbreeze up, and Almondfur behind her. The trees thin out, and then I skid to a halt, nearly falling into the churning waters below.

On the other side of the river I see Mallowsong, marking the end of the course. She smiles, most likely thinking of Salmonclaw, her mate. Jayflight rockets past me again, and I see that Applestripe is almost to the other side. _Stupid WaterClan._ I leap after the glossy chestnut she-cat and gasp as the water laps at my fur. I know how to swim, but not as well as Applestripe. Wind blows, whipping a wave smack into Jayflight's chest. She hisses in annoyance and paddles clumsily, water streaming from her ears. My fur is puffed up against the chill, but at last I reach the shore. Water is dripping from my pelt, and I shake myself quickly before hurtling for the finish line. "Go Jayflight!" Applestripe yowls, and the she-cat speeds past me to second place.

"Mouse-dung," I snarl playfully. "You win again." Applestripe and Jayflight laugh, and the three of us, joined soon by Mallowsong, sit and watch the rest of our friends swim to victory.


	14. COTFM- Drabble

**Title:** A Rogue's Flight

 **Challenge:** Drabble

 **Word Count:** Exactly 100

* * *

The sun was rising. A cat fluffed his fur up against the dawn chill, thinking. His pelt was black with brown flecks, and his eyes were bright blue. Suddenly the silent morning was interrupted by caterwauls. The cat turned, his hackles bristling. Four cats were racing towards him. He let out a screech and ran, his tail waving behind him.

He was almost home when he felt a tug on his tail. Triumphant yowls emanated behind him, and he turned to see his pursuers were directly behind him. With a feeling of horror he stopped, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **My first Clan of The Frozen Mountains Challenge!**


	15. COTFM- Haunted

**Title:** The Haunting of Willowfang

 **Challenge:** Haunted

 **Word Count:** 522

* * *

Willowfang stretched and stalked into the camp, a breeze ruffling his fur. Sorrelblossom, his mate, greeted him from outside the nursery and gently nudged Frogkit away from a puddle. Houndpelt stalked by the tiny kit, glaring at Willowfang from behind Sorrelblossom. _Drown him in the puddle!_ Gorsefur screeched from inside Willowfang's head. _Houndpelt is trying to steal your mate! Kill him with water!_

Willowfang sighed and fought for control over his limbs. After seasons of practice, he could block out Gorsefur's command fairly well. "Are you okay?" Sorrelblossom asked, looking at him in concern. _Kill her! She'd cheat on you with Houndpelt in a heartbeat! Kill her with water!_ Willowfang clenched his teeth and forced himself to stand up tall.

"I'm absolutely fine. Are you okay? You look tired," he responded. Sorrelblossom shook her head, but turned away.

Frogkit jumped up and down, looking excited. "Today's my apprentice ceremony!" Willowfang glanced down at his offspring, affection dancing in his eyes. Sorrelblossom perked up with alarm and frantically began to groom her only kit. Shadestar had come out into the clearing, and called Frogkit up.

"StarClan, I call this kit forward. Frogkit, from now on you shall be known as Frogpaw. Darkflight, it is time for you to have your first apprentice. Please pass your strength and courage down to this young cat." Darkflight and Frogpaw touched noses, and Willowfang chanted with the rest of the Clan.

"Frogpaw! Frogpaw! Frogpaw!"

Willowfang's happiness was interrupted by Gorsefur. _Kill them all! Cowards! Kill them! Kill them with water!_ Willowfang's father shrieked. _Except for Darkflight. She has a cool name. Why didn't you pick her to be your mate? Who likes a she-cat named Sorrelblossom?_

Willowfang growled, and Sorrelblossom rounded on him. "I insist you go to see the medicine cat!" Willowfang shook his head, and Sorrelblossom sighed. "Go to your den, then." She nudged him to the Warriors den, and he curled up, wishing for a peaceful night.

* * *

"Hello, son," Gorsefur said. His pelt glowed dimly among the Dark Forest trees. Willowfang hissed and faced him.

"Can't you stop? You've ruined every occasion of my life, you tell me to kill my friends on a daily basis, and you try to take over my mind! Just stop!"

Gorsefur stepped back and flattened his ears. "I've been helping you!"

Willowfang pushed his claws into the soil. "You tell me to kill my mate and kit with water! You want me to take over the Clan!"

"That would be nice," Gorsefur agreed. "But I still don't see your point."

The living tom turned to pelt through the trees. "You don't understand that I want to live a peaceful, _StarClan_ worthy life! I don't need your 'help!' I hate you!"

Gorsefur laughed. "Finally, I taught you something. You have found your first enemy! Me! Good job, now foster that hate."

His son stopped in shock. "What?"

"Oh, and one last thing," Gorsefur added. "Once the hate controls you, kill yourself with water." The Dark Forest tom stalked away, leaving Willowfang bewildered behind him.


	16. COTFM- Song of the Rain and Stars

**Title:** Oh, Swiftkit

 **Challenge:** Song of the Rain and Stars

 **Word Count:** 290

* * *

 _Why?_

 _Why did you take her, when she was so young? We would have been mates one day, I'm sure of it. Instead, she has gone to live with you, higher than I can ever reach._

 _Why?_

 _The fear in her eyes, the darkness of the night, the pain. She was only five moons old! Even the moon is mourning tonight, the clouds heavy with rain._

 _Why?_

 _Stars twinkling above, you could have stopped this! You let an innocent kit die. How could you? I loved her!_

 _Why?_

 _Those murderers, stalking confidently away, you letting them! I will never forgive them, I will hunt them down with my last breath._

 _Why?_

 _Her pelt ruffled for the last time, her bright eyes dull with death. She still looks beautiful, even now in the unnatural stillness you have decreed for her._

 _Why?_

 _I swear, I will never pray to you again. You are all monsters. Why not me? My siblings and parents are all dead, she was the only thing I had left._

 _Why?_

 _I know what to do now. Oh, bright night, guide my claws. Stars, prepare to shine your last in my eyes. Take me where you will. I know where I belong. I embrace it._

 _Why?_

 _Blood is streaming out of my neck now, the pain is unbearable. I will see you again, dear Swiftkit, even if on a battlefield. But you know I could never hurt you. The Dark Forest is approaching me, now. StarClan has done this. Now you know what monsters they are, will you stay with me? We could defeat them together. Oh, starry spirits, you have brought this upon yourselves. You were the ones who killed her, an innocent, innocent kit. Never forget._

 _Why?_


	17. COTFM- First Glimpse

**Title:** Goldenkit's First Look

 **Challenge:** First Glimpse

 **Word Count:** 313

* * *

Darkness. All I can see. I can hear Mama and Sister and Brother next to me. "She has already opened her eyes," Mama brags. I think she is talking about Sister. Brother, sleeping next to me, barely moves. I can smell the fear and worry coming off of Mama when she looks at him.

Suddenly I am determined that I will help Brother get better. Slowly, I blink my eyes open, taking in the dense, milky nursery. Sister, next to me, is patched black and white with beautiful purple eyes, and next to Mama, an all golden she-cat, stands out. She is beautiful. Brother is all black. _What color am I?_ I feel that Sister is prettier than I'll ever be.

Sister stands up, her legs slightly longer than mine feel. "Goldenkit! You're awake!" she exclaims. "And your eyes are blue!"

"Hi, Sister," I mewl, my voice shaking. The black and white she-cat shakes her head.

"My name is Shadowkit," she corrects me. "Mama's name is Leopardheart and Brother's name is Shadekit, after our father, Shadeheart. He died in a battle before we were born."

I nod, taking in the rest of the nursery: the soft moss, the prickly walls, another she-cat.

"Wait, what do I look like?" I ask. Shadowkit looks swiftly at Leopardheart, sleeping quietly, before lightly creeping to a semi-hidden hole in the den wall. I follow her, carefully.

Outside the murky den, the world is huge. My breath comes out in a gasp, and Shadowkit nudges me softly towards a puddle in the dust. "Look into it," she whispers.

I am a golden she-cat, an exact replica of mother. My pelt is dotted with spots, and I blink, watching my glowing blue eyes echo my movement.

"You're beautiful," Shadowkit says.

"You are too," I reply, watching my reflection.


	18. COTFM- Love, Blood, and Death

**Title:** How Could You Die?

 **Challenge:** Love, Blood, and Death

 **Word Count:** 614

* * *

FoxClan was going to war. Duskstream ran beside her patrol leader, her pelt bristling in anticipation. It was her first battle as a warrior. She couldn't wait to claw some of those idiot MouseClan cats. _Cowards._ Their prey stealing days were over.

* * *

Sleetfang waved his tail at the cats behind him. They stopped, and he tilted his head back and yowled. MouseClan stalked out of the underbrush, their plain brown pelts soaked in mud. _How long have they been waiting?_ Ignoring his distracting thoughts, Sleetfang caterwauled again and led his patrol into battle.

The first cat that got in his way was a small tom, an apprentice. "Fox-scum!" the apprentice yowled. _Who's this apprentice's mentor? He has a foul mouth._

"Mouse dung!" Sleetfang shot back, claws scoring down the apprentice's ear. The rest of his patrol was beside him, fighting hard. "Go run back to your nest!"

The apprentice fled, blood streaming down his face. Sleetfang turned and leapt at a she-cat, pinning her down and making her follow the apprentice with a quick bite to the tail. He was about to return to the fight when he heard an ear piercing screech.

"Help!"

* * *

Duskstream was writhing underneath the claws of a massive tom. He had scratched her down the belly, and he was painstakingly scoring wounds down every inch of her pelt. "It'll teach your fox-hearted Clan to attack us," the tom snarled, ripping fur from her flank.

The golden she-cat screeched as he bit down on her scruff. Suddenly her captor was gone, and in the seconds after Duskstream fought for breath. She raised her head, amazed to see Sleetfang slashing the tom across the nose. "Run back to your twolegs!" Sleetfang taunted, and with an exasperated yowl the tom turned and ran, spitting curses as he went.

"I know whose apprentice that was," Sleetfang muttered. Turning to Duskstream, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Duskstream nodded, gasping. "Sleetfang... Why'd you save me?"

The ice-colored tom faced her. "Because you're my Clanmate, and I just couldn't leave you to die."

"Sleetfang, I love you," Duskstream blurted out, horrified as the words left her mouth.

Her Clanmate sighed, and his eyes filled with an emotion Duskstream couldn't place. "Duskstream, I love you too."

* * *

Sleetfang guided Duskstream back to the battle. "Can you fight?" he asked. She nodded, crouching low as a tabby swiped at her. Sleetfang snuck behind the enemy and bit them hard on the back. The cat squealed, twisting in pain before running away. Duskstream pelted after it, screeching in fury.

Sleetfang fought in the thick of the battle, delivering blow after blow. Suddenly he realized Duskstream hadn't come back.

* * *

Duskstream bit down hard on her quarry's neck, biting through bone. The cat squeaked one last time and went still.

She stood up and shook herself, turning to follow her scent trail back. She was deep into MouseClan territory. "Going somewhere?" a voice rumbled. A tom stepped out of the shadows, a bloody scratch across his nose. "I don't think so, _Duskstream,"_ he snarled as he slashed at her neck.

* * *

Sleetfang yowled in fury and threw himself across the clearing, intercepting the blow. He could hear Duskstream scream as if from underwater. His vision wobbled, and his paws lurched down, down, down-

* * *

"SLEETFANG!" Duskstream yowled. She flew forward and her teeth met the massive tom's neck with a snap. "Oh, Sleetfang, how could you die? It should have been me..." The she-cat bent down and sobbed over her mate's body.

Silence fell, and Duskstream was left all alone with the three corpses.


	19. BunnyClan- Stuck and Imprisoned

**Title:** Chucky the Cat

 **Challenge:** Stuck and Imprisoned

 **Word Count:** 359

* * *

Redlight pounced on the mouse, her fur puffed up in excitement. "I caught it!" she announced through purrs. Her mate looked fondly at her.

"Of course you did, mouse brain," he joked. "How could you have missed it?" Redlight hissed good naturedly.

"Ooh, I know, let's have a competition! First to catch three pieces of prey and bring them back to camp wins, okay?" Redlight suggested. Her mate nodded and bounded back towards camp.

The russet she-cat stood and sniffed the air, catching the scent of blackbird beneath the brush. She crept forward, eyes trained on her prey. She didn't notice the shadowy cat or the tunnel until it was too late.

* * *

"Hello?" Redlight called hoarsely. She hadn't seen the sun in over two days. Her fur was matted, and she was starving. The last time the russet she-cat had eaten was before the hunting expedition with her mate.

The air in the tunnel shifted, blowing down the smell of grass. Eagerly Redlight bounded toward it, only to skid to a halt before she ran into a massive rock blocking the exit. Paw prints were dried into the mud in front of the stone. Bending down, Redlight sniffed them. _Two days old._

All of the potential exits Redlight had found were blocked similarly, down to the tracks. "Let me out!" she screeched desperately, clawing at the cold, unforgiving boulder. It didn't move, and she slumped down, slipping into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

When Redlight woke, there was a cat in front of her. "What..." she said, scrambling backwards. Her back hit the stone hard, and she gasped.

"Don't be afraid," the cat assured her. "I just want you to be my friend and stay with me."

There was a strange lilt in the cat's voice, one that made Redlight's hackles rise. "I'm sorry, but I have a mate in my Clan. He'll be worried."

The sweetened, chirpy voice had hardened. "You don't want to stay with me? Then you don't get to stay with anybody."

Redlight barely had time to unsheathe her claws before everything went black.


	20. ArrowClan- I Destroyed The Pack!

**Title:** Russet the Fox

 **Challenge:** I Destroyed The Pack!

 **Word Count:** 394

* * *

Shimmer woke up to the sound of a fox barking and a cat screeching. Instantly she leaped up and shoved her way out of her den, not caring when her tawny fur was caught on the thorns. Following the sound, she shouldered her way to her leader's den. Too late. The screeches had stopped, and all that was left in the now silent den was a bloody piece of black fur. "Dart!" she screamed, and the rogues stepped out of their dens, gazing around fearfully. What would they do without their leader?

* * *

Russet barked triumphantly, looking down at the mangled body of the rogues' former leader. "Dart," he barked, laughing at the strange vibrations rolling off of his tongue. His fox fur was streaked with cat blood, but he didn't care.

Raising his nose, he sniffed out a rabbit further up the stream. Carelessly he splashed through the waves, lunging forward quickly and snapping its neck. He devoured it in famished bites, shoving the bones into the stream and watching them tumble away. Afterwards, he curled up to sleep, not noticing the cats staring in the shadows.

"Hi kilt Dart! Kil hem!" The strange, abrupt language of cats awoke him from his slumber, and Russet spun to face the angry rogues. They lunged at him and the fox barked, flicking his tail to blind the first attackers. A silver she-cat dodged and leaped on his back, claws digging in on either side of his spine. Roaring in pain and fury, Russet let the bloodlust take over his mind until his only thoughts were killing the rogues.

 _Kill, maim, destroy. Kill, maim, destroy._ Russet was a killing machine, claws scoring pelts and tearing flesh without a regard to his own safety. Blood streamed from his reddish fur, staining his white paws scarlet. Around him lay the bodies of dead and dying rogues. He raised his head and let out a victorious bark, not noticing the tawny she-cat's claws flash out until it was too late.

He garbled mid-bark, feeling pain engulf him. The bloodlust faded, and he saw what he had done. _They deserve it,_ he thought madly. _They killed my mother._ His last breath was taken in sync with the tawny cat's, and together they closed their eyes and entered the void that only came with death.


	21. COTS- The Happy Challenge 2

**Title:** Willowflight's Last Rest

 **Challenge:** The Happy Challenge 2

 **Word Count:** 229

* * *

Willowflight lay in her nest, staring up at the stars. WindClan's elders' den was enclosed in brambles, but Willowflight had never adjusted from sleeping outdoors as a warrior and always slept outside. She inhaled softly, blowing out her breath with the breeze. Ryeclaw dipped his head to her as he walked by, and her whiskers twitched in amusement. _I'm not that old, you know!_ she thought.

Her eyes closed, and Willowflight could feel sleep drifting over her like a warm fog. She embraced it, letting the happy memories swirl behind her eyelids. _Grasswind... Oh I miss you,_ she thought as she relived him asking her to be his mate. _I remember you, Dustkit,_ she acknowledged her kit, who died in his sleep of sickness. Cats, all dead and gone, filled her head with a peaceful melody of voices.

Nostalgia filled her, and for the first time she wished she was a headstrong warrior again, fighting for and feeding WindClan. Sighing, she opened her eyes again and saw that she was no longer in the windy WindClan camp. "StarClan," she breathed. Voices from her dream greeted her warmly.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," they chimed. Willowflight smiled, and knew she was in the stars at last.

"I'm glad to be here," she whispered, curling her tail around her body and breathing in the scents of the ones she loved.


	22. COTS- A Deadly Decision

**Title:** Mate or Leader?

 **Challenge:** A Deadly Decision

 **Word Count:** 427

* * *

Ripplespirit lunged at the dark tom, wincing as salty blood sprayed over his pelt. He glanced over at his mate, Lilacspring; she caught his gaze and nodded before clawing an enemy warrior. Ripplespirit's claws ached from fighting, but the battle was turning and soon AirClan would have new territory, much more fertile than their mountain home.

He was startled out of his triumphant thoughts when Lilacspring yowled, a screech of pure pain. Ripplespirit hissed in anger and slashed the tom holding her down's pelt. The DarkClan tom didn't release his violet-eyed love, only snarling and shoving Ripplespirit away with his hind legs.

All of sudden, Ripplespirit realized that most of his Clanmates had fled back up their mountain. DarkClan was wailing victoriously. Only he, Lilacspring, and Wingstar remained. His leader was on her last life, and her white-specked pelt was clumped with blood and dust beneath Deathstar's paws. Suddenly Ripplespirit was faced with a deadly decision: save his mate or his leader.

 _Lilacspring or Wingstar? Mate or leader? Life or death?_ Ripplespirit caterwauled in anger and slashed at an overly aggressive DarkClan apprentice creeping near to him. Suddenly he knew his choice. He ran towards Wingstar, dodging any warriors chasing him. His leader looked up at him and realized what he was about to do.

"You can do it," she whispered and went limp before throwing herself upwards in a last desperate attempt to escape. Ripplespirit reached the trees and did a spectacular backflip, his fur streaming behind him as he used the most dangerous AirClan move over the heads of Wingstar and Deathstar.

His tail whipped against the tree and he felt the bones crack, but he dug his claws into the DarkClan soil and continued racing towards Lilacspring. The enemy tom stood no chance when he rammed him head on. Blood sprayed from the tom's neck as Ripplespirit dragged Lilacspring back into home territory, feeling the elation of rescuing his mate fade as he heard Wingstar's last solemn yowl.

 _I forgive you,_ it seemed to say. _Be a greater leader than I was. Peace is better than war._

Ripplespirit closed his eyes, feeling the pain of his tail at last.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I will make you proud._

Lilacspring stirred beside him, and he wordlessly helped her lean on his shoulder as he led her back to camp. "I love you, Ripplestar," she murmured. Ripplespirit stared at her, bedraggled and bleeding.

"I love you too, Lilacspring," he replied before shouldering his way into the camp.


	23. ArrowClan- Spottedclaw or Tigerleaf

**Title:** Bumbleheart/Tigerstripe

 **Challenge:** Spottedclaw/Tigerleaf

 **Word Count:** 730

* * *

Bumblestripe blinked opened his eyes and stretched, feeling warmth spread through his limbs. His tail curled around his legs and he sighed contentedly. _Another good day._ Ever since the Great Battle, he and Dovewing had grown closer than ever.

"Tigerheart? Usually you're up much earlier than every other cat. Are you feeling okay?" a voice asked. Bumblestripe started and turned to face the speaker who had interrupted his daydreams. A cream furred she-cat was looking at him in concern. _Who is she, and why is she in ThunderClan's camp?_ Bumblestripe wondered. Her voice sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't place itHis fur stood up on his spine and he hissed, "Get out of our camp, invader!" The she-cat stepped back, her eyes narrowing in a familiar way. _Wait... That's Dawnpelt!_

"Littlecloud, Tigerheart needs some help," Dawnpelt called, still staring him down. The small medicine cat slipped in the den, carrying herbs.

"What seems to be the problem, Dawnpelt?" Littlecloud asked.

Dawnpelt lashed her tail and turned to him. "Tigerheart doesn't seem to recognize me. I came in to wake him up so Crowfrost didn't claw him, and he called me an invader." Bumblestripe looked back and forth and around the den. Suddenly he realized it was made of dark thorns instead of the light green brambles he was used too. The nests around him were filled with unfamiliar scents, and worst of all, Dovewing was nowhere to be found.

Dawnpelt had finished talking to Littlecloud. "Tigerheart? Tigerheart, what's wrong?" Bumblestripe realized that his fur had begun to puff out aggressively.

"Nothing," he said defensively, but his voice was all wrong. It was deep and seemed too rough. He lowered his head and saw that his paws were now dark tabby. _This isn't me!_ With a startled cry, Bumblestripe launched himself at Dawnpelt, who promptly sidestepped and slammed a paw on his head. Darkness descended over his vision and he could feel his senses float away.

* * *

Tigerheart burst out of dreams with a snarl, his claws unsheathed. Scores were spread in the nests around him. _Another nightmare._ The Great Battle had ended, but the Dark Forests' hauntings had not. He could still feel the rush of warm blood around his paws, Ashfoot's gray body by his feet... _No._ He refused to think about the things he had done.

He looked around, suddenly realizing that he could see sunlight filtering through the den roof. That wasn't right; no ShadowClan cat could sleep in the sun. A sweet scent drifted towards him, and he inhaled deeply. _Dovewing!_ Tigerheart quickly began to groom himself, noticing in a heartbeat that his pelt was gray, striped, and way too fluffy.

 _Why am I in Bumblestripe's nest?!_ Tigerheart thought frantically. The scent in the moss was not his own, and Dovewing's nest was beside his. His thoughts were disrupted as the den was rattled loudly. "Bumblestripe, you lazy lump, get up for border patrol!" a voice called. Tigerheart recognized Ivypool, knowing that she would know something was different immediately. He slipped through the den entrance, rounding the side towards the voice.

Dovewing's sister was facing him. Tigerheart scanned his surroundings and dropped into a crouch, then leaped. Ivypool began to shriek, but he stifled it with a soft paw. "Ivypool, it's me, Tigerheart," he muttered. His voice was too young, too high. His captive's green eyes flashed.

"Bumblestripe, what has gotten into you?!" Ivypool gasped around his paw.

Tigerheart shook his head and said, "You tried to murder Flametail. I still haven't forgiven you, you know."

Ivypool shoved him off of her and inspected him closely. "And I still haven't forgiven you for using me and my sister."

Tigerheart smiled, flashing his fangs. He knew she would help him now. "I need to get back to ShadowClan," he whispered. "I think Bumblestripe might be there."

His former Dark Forest Clanmate nodded mutely, beckoning him towards the thorn barrier. "You can get out this way," she meowed. Tigerheart shook his pelt and trotted towards the gap, inwardly wrinkling his nose at how clumsy Bumblestripe's body was.

He didn't notice Ivypool's claws until they it was too late. Tigerheart gasped and reeled back, hearing her yowl, "Help! Bumblestripe ran into the thorn barrier!" before he blacked out.


	24. ArrowClan- Silence Is The Key

**Title:** You Can't Run, My Wildfire

 **Challenge:** Silence is the Key

 **Word Count:** 409

* * *

Mistfeather stepped through the fog, stalking her prey carefully. Its brown fur flashed between the trees, and Mistfeather smiled cruelly. _Goodbye._ Her claws flashed out, and with practiced grace she leaped onto its back and stifled its scream. She bit its neck, stepping back with blood dripping from her claws. "You won't be bothering me anymore, Willowleap."

The cat's still body was shrouded in moonlight. Mistfeather leaped up to a tree branch to watch a patrol find the body. Willowleap would be missed, for sure, but she wouldn't be padding after Scorchtalon anymore. _Scorchtalon is mine!_

She lifted her head and yowled triumphantly, not missing the startled amber eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

Scorchtalon reeled from behind the log, his head spinning as he processed what he had just witnessed his mate do. _Why would she murder Willowleap?_ He sat down heavily, heart pounding. Suddenly he heard light footsteps and turned. Too late. Mistfeather's beautiful green eyes were whiskers from his, her gorgeous silver-striped fur smooth.

"Hello, handsome," she meowed smoothly. Scorchtalon quaked, not liking the manic look deep within her facial features. "Did you happen to see anything tonight on your midnight walk?"

Scorchtalon froze, realizing that any wrong answer could end his life. "Yes, the moon was very pretty. It reminded me of your eyes," he said as calmly as he could. Mistfeather's grip did not loosen.

"Flattery won't work with me, my little wildfire."

"I saw you murder Willowleap," he choked out. Mistfeather sat back and began grooming her ears.

His mate's tail flicked. "Murder is such an ugly word," she purred silkily. "I prefer precise elimination." Scorchtalon stood, his legs tensing and ready to flee. "Oh, I wouldn't try that, my wildfire. If you run, you will die."

"So, you have two choices," Mistfeather continued. "Say nothing and live, or tell the Clan and die painfully. Really, the choice is easy."

Scorchtalon nodded. "I pick the first one," he whispered, horribly aware that he was now willfully aiding a murderer.

* * *

Five moons had passed since that fateful night. Scorchtalon had seen Mistfeather disappear multiple times from her nest in the night, and lied for her after her victims had been found the next day. The Clan was buzzing, always fearful, always aware.

Scorchtalon was afraid every second of being found out. Mistfeather was unruffled, only whispering to him smoothly, "Remember, my wildfire, silence is the key."


	25. ArrowClan- Mark My Words

**Title:** There's No Escape From Destiny

 **Challenge:** Mark My Words

 **Word Count:** 607

* * *

Scarletblaze watched in horror from underneath a fallen log as her Clanmates screamed in battle, attacking, retreating, attacking again. There were too many rogues. She winced as she saw a black cat fall, the kit she was protecting being dragged away. The rogue reached in for the rest of the litter, and Scarletblaze tried to rush forward to save them.

Her tail was caught underneath the log. With a screech she pulled it free, feeling a bone break, but she ignored it with the help of a rush of anger. She shot out, caterwauling fiercely. The rogue looked up in alarm, the bodies of two kits by his feet and one kit- still alive- hanging from his mouth by its scruff. It let out a shrill wait as Scarletblaze cannoned into the rogue. Bright blue eyes faced hers. Scarletblaze had only seen eyes so bright once. "Kestrelclaw? What are you doing?" she yowled. Her Clanmate looked at her.

"Scarletblaze, what are _you_ doing? You're fighting for a failing leader, slowly going insane. It was only a matter of time before someone stepped in," Kestrelclaw stated matter-of-factly. "These kits are the product of an outdated time."

Scarletblaze closed her eyes, feeling every hair on her pelt stand up. She could feel Kestrelclaw's hopeful gaze burn into her. "No," she growled, opening her eyes. She whipped around and launched herself at him, knocking the kit out of range. Kestrelclaw met her attack with his own paws and they grappled.

The dying screams of her Clanmates reached Scarletblaze's ears. In desperation she slipped out of range and scored her claws down Kestrelclaw's back. He stumbled away, hatred burning in his eyes. "You may have won now, Scarletblaze," he screeched, "but mark my words, you and everyone in this Clan of cowards will be dead by sunset." He turned and fled, his rogues following him. Soon Scarletblaze was alone in the clearing. Bodies littered the camp, and blood spread out in a crimson tide. One of Kestrelclaw's rogues had finished off the kit Scarletblaze had tried so hard to protect.

Scarletblaze blindly made her way to the camp entrance. The stench of blood was too much to bear. Outside the thorns, the air was clearer. She sat down heavily and began to groom herself. _Paws, flanks, back, face, belly, tail, ears,_ she thought stupidly. As soon as she had escaped the murder scene, her tail had begun to hurt again. Slowly she meandered around the barrier, looking for cobwebs.

She bound the wound, then realized she was too tired to do anything else. Scarletblaze crept into a hollow tree, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The red rays of the setting sun woke Scarletblaze, and she sat up to stare at it. Vaguely she remembered Kestrelclaw's threat, and a chill ran up her spine. Everything began to flow back to her. _I never would have thought Kestrelclaw was insane._ Her red-tipped tail flicked, and she stretched luxuriously.

A heavy weight landed on her back. "Hello, Scarletblaze," Kestrelclaw hissed. "Have a nice nap?"

Scarletblaze tried to reply, but it was muffled by his paw. "Don't fight destiny," Kestrelclaw advised cruelly. His claws bit into her neck, and she screeched. "Greet StarClan for me."

Blood gushed out into the moss, and Scarletblaze whimpered. Outside the tree, she could see the dying rays of the sun bleed over the landscape, turning everything red. A beam swept over her, filling her with a sense of peace. _I couldn't escape destiny._ Darkness overwhelmed her vision, and the leaves around her swirled together until everything went black forever.


	26. FireClan- Too Young

**Title:** Dark Blood

 **Challenge:** Too Young

 **Word Count:** 362

* * *

Bright raindrops fell onto the kit's head, showering it in water. It whimpered and snuggled closer to its mother. "Good morning, Snowdrop," the queen said, licking the water off fondly. Snowdrop, the kit, looked upwards.

"Good morning, mama," it squeaked. The mother cat sighed, then gently shoved the kit off of her.

Suddenly she stiffened. "Snowdrop, I'm going to go hunting," she meowed, glancing at the den entrance. "Stay here, and don't go out."

Snowdrop nodded and watched her mother pad quietly outside. She snuggled into the moss, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

Sharp commands broke her slumber, and Snowdrop pressed herself into the moss as cruel, rough voices came nearer to the den. "Now that we've taken care of the mother, the kit won't be a problem," one of them snarled. Snowdrop gasped. She didn't understand all of the words, but she understood the meaning. _Mama is dead?_

Snowdrop could feel the rain pound even harder onto the den roof. Thunder boomed, and with a loud screech she buried herself under the moss. Pawsteps sloshed towards her den, and Snowdrop squealed as silver claws hauled her out by her scruff.

"Why, what a pretty little she-kit," her captor growled. He was scarred and muscular. "What a shame you have to die."

Snowdrop curled herself into a ball. "What are you waiting for?" a voice snapped. In a flash, Snowdrop felt a burning pain around her scruff and she yowled louder than she ever had before.

Suddenly she was airborne, landing in a soft heap. Beneath her was fur. She looked down and yowled again.

Her mother's white fur was matted with blood. Snowdrop began to feel woozy, and realized that more blood was soaking into her mother's fur. _Am I dying?_ Snowdrop wondered. In answer darkness began to swirl around her vision. _But... Mama... Mama... Mama... Why are they doing this? Why?_

The question floated around her as the stars swept in, bearing her away. She was surrounded by bright pinpricks of light, and then Snowdrop saw herself and her mother lying still on the grass, their fur dyed red by dark blood.


	27. BunnyClan- Royals

**Title:** Line of Failures

 **Challenge:** Royals

 **Word Count:** 582

* * *

Brownpaw crouched down, his tail straight. Carefully he crept forward, then finally pounced.

 _Gotcha!_ his mind crowed, but he had mistimed the jump and landed on his nose inside a thorn bush instead. "Honestly, Brownpaw," Doveflight, his mentor, snapped. "You're almost worse than Pineheart was."

Brownpaw lowered his head in shame, recalling that Pineheart was the worst hunter the Clan had ever seen. His father could barely catch a squirrel if someone sat on its tail. "Go to the medicine den," the silver she-cat sighed, and Brownpaw bounded eagerly away from her disappointed gaze.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Treeshine yowled as she saw him slip into the den. "I remember the last time your mother was in here. The biggest failure in medicine cat history. Now what do you need?"

Brownpaw skidded back to the entrance of the den. "I fell into a thorn bush again." The jibe about his mother had hurt. After accidentally confusing juniper with deathberries and poisoning three cats, then becoming mates with Pineheart, his mother had drowned in the stream trying to reach ferns which she thought were catmint.

"You're going to use up all my dock," Treeshine sighed. "Crowpaw!"

Brownpaw's only friend slid into the den with a mouth full of dock. "Hurt again, Brownpaw? Bad luck." Treeshine shook her head and bad-temperedly applied dock to his wounds. She flicked her tail and shoved him out.

Crowpaw followed, and they both sat down outside the medicine den. "She's just in a bad mood, that's all."

Brownpaw narrowed his eyes. "When I'm leader, I'll make her sorry for ever insulting me." Crowpaw looked at him sympathetically, but quickly looked up at Shadepaw, who had been passing by and heard everything.

"Brownpaw? A _leader?_ You must be kidding me!" Shadepaw guffawed, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Brownpaw wants to be Clan leader!" Instantly the Clan was filled with laughter. Brownpaw lowered his head and crept into the apprentices' den, Crowpaw watching helplessly.

* * *

Four moons later, Brownfur was sitting his silent warriors' vigil outside the camp. He was alone. His only sibling had died from an espacade at 2 moons old trying to catch a fox. Long story short, the fox won. _My family really were failures. I guess I'm a failure too._ Brownfur had long since given up on the teasing.

Yarrowfang, the Clan deputy, passed Brownfur with a nod. He was usually at the head of the mockers, and Brownfur felt his blood boil at the mention of his name. Suddenly he realized a way to get revenge.

"Hi, Yarrowfang!" he exclaimed before bowling the older cat over. Yarrowfang hissed in anger and twisted to meet Brownfur's attack.

"I'll have you banished for this, Brownfur!" he snarled before flipping Brownfur over and holding his claws to the brown cat's neck.

Brownfur could feel death creeping up on him. "I'll take you down with me," he hissed, and lashed out with his claws towards Yarrowfang's neck. Brownfur missed, only scratching the tip of his opponenet's ear. However, the move was enough for Yarrowfang's claws to go into Brownfur's neck.

Brownfur gurgled a laugh, and with his final breath yowled as loud as he could. Pawsteps pounded towards the scene and the last thing he heard was Crowpaw accusing Yarrowfang of murder.

Brownfur's spirit opened its eyes, and with a cruel chuckle he whispered, "Enjoy your banishment, Yarrowfang."


	28. ArrowClan- 20 Love Stories

**Title:** I Love You, Sweet Cinder

 **Challenge:** 20 Love Stories

 **Word Count:** 106

* * *

 **~Lionblaze's Love Story~**

Cinderheart, my silver furred, gorgeous friend~

Only the stars know how much I care, now

Why can't you understand? I love you too.

Destiny has no meaning in this life.

I know you feel the same; why hold back?

You must not fear, only believe in us.

Our love could be epic, my sweet cinder.

Cinderheart, my honey, my wildflower~

We only live for so long, make the most.

Forever will not apply to us, oh

Never will we be separated in

The bright, countless stars, moons and hopes and dreams.

Forget this prophecy, this second life!

We will never be apart, my sweet cinder.


	29. SunClan- Whispers in the Dark

**Title:** Memories

 **Challenge:** Whispers in the Dark

 **Word Count:** 813

* * *

Brambleshadow shook her head in disbelief, turned, and began to run. _She can't be dead! She can't be!_ Her paws began to carry her towards the only pine tree in RiverClan territory. Brambleshadow suddenly realized what the result of seeing the Pine Tree again would be and tried to backpedal, but it was too late.

* * *

 _The gray she-cat laughed at her dark tortoi_ _seshell friend. "You'll never catch me, Bramblepaw!" Bramblepaw growled in faux anger and batted her friend off of her branch with sheathed claws. Jaypaw tumbled off the tree, still giggling._

 _Bramblepaw immediately took the chance and darted up to take her friend's place. Locking her hind claws into the soft wood, she reached down to swipe at Jaypaw's ears. Jaypaw jumped back, blinking her jay-blue eyes innocently. "Hey, that's not nice," she chided playfully. Neither of them noticed the fox poking its head out from behind the tree._

 _With a loud bark, it snapped at Jaypaw. Bramblepaw launched herself at it. "Get help!" she screeched. Jaypaw shook her head and dove in to claw at the fox's legs. The fox cried out, and the russet jaws bit down-_

* * *

 _No._ Brambleshadow forced herself out of the memory. Using all of her willpower, she backed away and ran towards the WindClan border. Sunclaw had asked her to be his mate there; maybe the happy memories would help. Jayflight's voice had seemed so real in the vision by the tree. She needed to clear her head.

The trees thinned out to an occasional willow, and Brambleshadow slowed to breathe in the relaxing scent of willow leaves. Closing her eyes, she blindly stumbled into a tiny stream. Gruffly she shook off the water and looked at her surroundings. She was near the mossy clearing. _Oh no, no, no, no..._

* * *

 _Jayflight laughed at Brambleshadow's face. "You still need to look more surprised." Brambleshadow calmed her features, then widened her eyes. "Better."_

 _"I hear something," Jayflight hissed, then slipped into the shadows._

 _"Brambleshadow?" Sunclaw's voice was quiet. "I have a question."_

 _Brambleshadow nodded and sat down, forcing her fur to be smooth. "Will you be my mate?" The dark tortoiseshell nodded, trying not to let the screeches of excitement tumble from her mouth. Sunclaw got up, looking overwhelmed, and licked her ears before disappearing._

 _"I told you," Jayflight purred, and Brambleshadow stuck out her tongue good naturedly._

* * *

Brambleshadow covered her ears with her paws. The voices sounded so real. The most recent battle with ShadowClan had taken the most important cats in her life, Redspark, Sunclaw, Jayflight-

"Brambleshadow?" A male voice cut off her thoughts. "Do you mind if I talk to you? I mean, Jayflight was your best friend, and I know you tried your best to save her. You were certainly more useful at saving her life than I was." Applestripe, Jayflight's mate, ended his lament bitterly. Brambleshadow processed his words, then winced. _Please, no..._

* * *

 _"Jayflight!" Brambleshadow shrieked and raced across the muddy field. Sunclaw pounded behind her, suddenly disappearing in the throng. She looked for him, but couldn't find him. Jayflight was rolling around with the ShadowClan leader, Duskstar. The vicious tom was too much for the gray she-cat. With a fierce wail, Jayflight was thrown to the ground. Duskstar stood over her, his paw raised for the death blow-_

 _Brambleshadow shoved cats out of her way, friend or foe. She could see Applestripe racing from the other side, his focus the same. He tripped and fell, and Brambleshadow slammed into Duskstar a second too late. His claws had already ripped out Jayflight's throat. Applestripe cannoned into the tom, and Brambleshadow turned and heard Jayflight gasp out, "Applestripe-"_

 _The dark tortoiseshell spun and leaped to the tom's defense as Duskstar slammed him to the ground. Applestripe's eyes, wide with fear, opened wider when he saw Jayflight and he scrambled up. Brambleshadow wove back and forth, taunting Duskstar. "Pick on someone your own size!" The ShadowClan leader let out a roar of frustration as Applestripe finished talking hurriedly to Jayflight and stood shoulder to shoulder with Brambleshadow._

 _"Retreat!" he screeched. ShadowClan cats turned, dragging their injured away. In their wake they left a wave of the dead and dying._

* * *

Brambleshadow stood up shakily. "Are you okay?" Applestripe meowed. Brambleshadow nodded, shoving his offered forepaw away. She turned and stumbled into the woods, sinking down onto soft grass.

 _What will I ever do without you? s_ he wondered. Jayflight's voice came again, louder now, and without the gateway of a memory.

"Join me," she called. Her voice was clear and steady, twined with Sunclaw's. With a sigh Brambleshadow stood up. "Join us," Jayflight repeated. Closing her eyes, Brambleshadow nodded and soaked in the voices, knowing the stars would soon surround her and take her away.


	30. SunClan- Innocence Fading

**Title:** Whispers of Murder

 **Challenge:** Innocence Fading

 **Word Count:** 464

* * *

Whisperkit crept outside the camp wall, proud of how soft her pawsteps were. She had practiced for moons before she had deemed herself ready to venture outside. Her hunters' crouch was as good as Thrushpaw's, and he was eight moons old.

Her patched fur puffed out and she skipped happily, instantly stepping on a small stick. With a crack like thunder it snapped. Whisperkit froze. Grasspelt's voice echoed. "Who's there?" The night guard came pounding over. The small kit ducked behind a hollow tree and held her breath.

Grasspelt paced around near her hiding place before giving up and stalking away. Whisperkit exhaled, continuing the opposite direction of the camp barrier. Shadows flickered creepily, but she persevered. _I'm a true ShadowClan cat,_ she thought.

More voices emanated from near her. "Why, hello, Stormbreeze," a deep male voice said smoothly. Whisperkit knew she had heard the voice before, but she wasn't sure where. However, she recognized Stormbreeze's name. Stormbreeze was a young she-cat, and she often stopped by to play with the kits. Whisperkit loved playing with her.

"Hello, Ravenleg," Stormbreeze stammered. Whisperkit inched forward until she was able to see inside the clearing.

Ravenleg stepped forward. Something in Whisperkit's head went off like an alarmed bird call. She had imagined that stance, those hungry eyes in the elders' stories about evil cats, about murderers. "You know, I knew you liked me from day one," Ravenleg purred. Stormbreeze hissed uncomfortably and shifted to a more defensive stance. Her paws sank into the marsh ground, and from Whisperkit's low vantage point she could see her claws unsheathe.

"Why are you here?" Stormbreeze asked scathingly. "I have nothing to say to you." The temperature in the clearing seemed to drop. Ravenleg stiffened, then seemingly forced himself to relax.

His fur smooth and slick, Ravenleg advanced towards Stormbreeze. "We have plenty to say, Stormbreeze. Don't you want to have some fun?" Stormbreeze scrambled up, the fur on her back standing up straight. Her face was twisted in fear and anger.

"Never!" she snarled, and Whisperkit ducked lower under the bush. Ravenleg strode across the clearing in a heartbeat, his long legs eating up distance quickly. Swiftly he used his tail to smooth down Stormbreeze's fur.

Stormbreeze shied away from his touch and swiped at his face, claws extended and glinting in the moonlight. Ravenleg ducked. Twisting his body, he pinned down Stormbreeze. "If that's what you want to do," he meowed nonchalantly and slit her throat. Whisperkit let out a garbled cry, but Ravenleg didn't hear.

"Goodbye, Stormbreeze," Ravenleg smiled. Grooming the blood off his fur, he padded past Whisperkit. Whisperkit whimpered and closed her eyes, feeling horror sweep over her like a tidal wave.


	31. SunClan- 20 Love Stories

**Title:** Silverstream, My Love

 **Challenge:** 20 Love Stories

 **Word Count:** 115

* * *

Silver fur, bright as the moon.

Blue eyes, flickering like the river.

Why, oh why did you have to leave?

StarClan can be cruel sometimes, oh so cruel.

Storms and feathers, both silver and gray.

I lost them both, sooner than I hoped.

One to love, our greatest flaw.

One to death, the most painful of all.

Rivers curve, destiny does too.

My only regret is leaving you.

If I could've, I would've stayed forever.

Too late I realized what sacrifice meant.

Selfish demons, sweet outside.

There's only so much soft fur can hide.

Blossoms, bees, briars sharp.

They should've been yours.

I'll never forget you.

Rest in peace, Silverstream.


	32. DuskClan- Challenge 1

**Title:** Sweet, Sweet, Revenge

 **Challenge:** Challenge #1

 **Word Count:** 997

* * *

Icewhisker stood trembling, feeling burning sadness and shame flow throughout his body. He had trusted Poppyshine, and now she was leaving him in the dust for some WindClan tom. "Goodbye," his former lover mewed, not sounding sorry to be leaving at all. She veritably skipped away, while Icewhisker slowly turned and crept, his tail dragging in the dust.

"Hello, Icewhisker!" Barkflicker chirped as he entered the camp. "Do you want to share a mouse?" Icewhisker shook his head irritably at the pretty tabby she-cat, and she answered quietly, "Oh, okay." Icewhisker stalked past her to the warriors' den, where he lay down and fell asleep.

The white tom awoke to the sound of a Clan summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Icewhisker stumbled blearily outside into the sunlight, ignoring Barkflicker's excited wave of her tail to sit next to her. He barely noticed her look of disappointment and the way her ears drooped, and didn't really care.

Honeystar stood on top of the high rock, her fur sleek. "WindClan has hunted our prey too often. Today we will teach them to stay in their own territory!" Cries of excitement rose from the Clan, followed by yowls of "Finally", "Let's get them!", and "Serves those prey-stealers right!"

Icewhisker gasped in horror. "When do we leave?" he asked, trying to sound excited.

"Right away." Honeystar nodded approvingly. "The battle patrol will include Grasspelt, Lemonblaze, Fernshade, Leafshine, Barkflicker, Icewhisker, Bearclaw, Redpaw, Mintpaw, and Pinepaw. I will lead the patrol!"

She leaped down, and the cats called swarmed around her. Barkflicker fell in beside Icewhisker. "This is so exciting!" she buzzed. "This is my first battle as a warrior!" Icewhisker nodded impatiently, trying to work out a way to warn Poppyshine. Barkflicker continued talking, but her voice droned into background noise.

Too soon the border stream came into view, and the ThunderClan patrol splashed through. Icewhisker wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. _I can't hurt Poppyshine! What if I meet her in battle?_ As they crested the final hill to the camp, even Barkflicker fell silent. Honeystar flicked her tail so the patrol split, silently creeping past the guard. Icewhisker, Barkflicker, Bearclaw, Redpaw, and Lemonblaze went one way while their Clanmates went the other.

Desperately Icewhisker looked inside the camp to try and find Poppyshine. Suddenly he spotted her, sharing tongues with Gorsewind. _Gorsewind? He seemed so nice at the last gathering!_

The sadness Icewhisker had felt since Poppyshine had rejected him melted away into cold anger. _You will pay._

Peering across to the opposite side of the camp, he could see Honeystar giving complicated directions with her tail to Lemonblaze. "Ok," the golden deputy whispered. "Honeystar says to wait until she gives a command to attack. Then we will head in and target the warriors' dens. Her patrol will come in as reinforcements." The patrol nodded, Redpaw bouncing in anticipation.

Honeystar waved her tail once more, and Lemonblaze plunged through with a fearsome caterwaul. Barkflicker looked at him before following, and Icewhisker nodded absently at her while pounding towards Poppyshine and Gorsewind.

"Icewhisker?!" Poppyshine yelped as he charged her. Gorsewind growled, his fur puffed up threateningly. Icewhisker snarled, imagining she was a fox. Anger turned his vision red, and he leaped. Twisting in midair, he dug his claws into her shoulders. Gorsewind snapped at his tail. Icewhisker shoved one of his hind paws into the WindClan tom, knocking him away.

"Did you really think you could get away with rejecting me so easily?" he snapped. Poppyshine whimpered and sank on to her knees.

Suddenly Icewhisker was sent flying. Gorsewind stood over him. "How could you do such a thing, Icewhisker?" Gorsewind hissed. "What did Poppyshine ever do to you?" Icewhisker swiped at the brown tom's muzzle, but Gorsewind jerked out of range and returned with a blow of his own.

Blood dripped down from Icewhisker's ear onto his muzzle. He could taste the salt in it as he replied, "Poppyshine did more than you know." He glanced over at his former lover, feeling contempt as he saw her crumpled form.

Gorsewind followed his gaze and yowled in shock and pain. "You killed her!" Icewhisker nodded unashamedly. The WindClan tom's eyes glazed over with pure rage and bowled Icewhisker over. His fangs bit down on the air above Icewhisker's neck.

Barkflicker's familiar mew echoed as if from a dream. "Get away from him!"

Gorsewind stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Barkflicker's pelt was streaked with blood and dust, and Icewhisker suddenly realized how beautiful she looked. Her tufted ears were flat against her head. She advanced threateningly, each step meaningful. Gorsewind stood his ground, obviously not impressed.

The tabby she-cat shook her head and dropped to the ground, her back leg twisted at an awkward angle. Gorsewind took the bait, slashing at her unprotected flank. Instantly he was on the ground, Barkflicker's claws on his neck. The skin tore as she flexed the point of her claws. "Stay. Away. From. Icewhisker. Understood?" Gorsewind snarled and writhed to no avail. Eventually he fell still and nodded.

Barkflicker swiped at his temple, watching with disdain as Gorsewind blacked out. "Idiot." Icewhisker laughed gruffly. "I'm not done with you, either, Icewhisker. I saw you fight with Poppyshine. I heard what you said. You loved her, didn't you?" The white tom shifted and tried to shake his head no, but Barkflicker cut him off. "Don't deny it. And to think I was in love with you, a heartless-" she kicked his side "-no good-" she kicked it again "-player who doesn't care whose heart he breaks." Icewhisker trembled in astonishment.

Barkflicker turned and stalked away. "One more thing," she added. "Greet the Dark Forest for me." Icewhisker barely had time to register what she said before her claws cut into his throat. "Goodbye," she whispered.

Icewhisker's head spun. The stars swirled around his head before everything went forever dark.


	33. DuskClan- Challenge 2

**Title:** Dark Blood

 **Challenge:** Challenge #2

 **Word Count:** 786

* * *

Nettlesplash looked down at the three kits nestled next to the curve of her belly fondly. _I'll love you forever,_ she thought happily. They were perfect. "Two she-kits and one tom," Fishspring announced. Harepelt slipped into the den and joined his mate. "Treestar asked us to care for this kit. It's a rogue, but it's mother was found dead." Nettlesplash didn't protest as he deposited it lightly.

Nettlesplash raised her ears proudly as he examined her kits. "How about Darkkit for the black she-kit, and Lightkit for the golden one?" Nettlesplash nodded her approval. "Dustkit for the brown tom..." Nettlesplash nodded again, not noticing the rogue kit move until it was too late.

With a tiny screech, it flailed its forelegs and hit Dustkit. The brown tom paddled his forelegs weakly before falling still. Fishspring's eyes were wide with horror as she rushed forward to drag Dustkit's still form out of the nest. "He's dead," she whispered in shock. Harepelt stepped back, his eyes narrowed.

"He killed Dustkit!" Harepelt growled. "He will be named Bloodkit, because of his murder." With a flick of his tail, Harepelt backed out of the den after licking Darkkit and Lightkit's ears fondly.

Nettlesplash hissed as Fishspring dropped Bloodkit into her nest. "Get that monster away from me!" Fishspring shook her head.

"He'll die if you don't suckle him." Nettlesplash shoved Bloodkit away.

"Dustkit died because of him. Get him away from me!" the queen yowled. Fishspring persisted, even leaving to come back with herbs.

She set down the leaves. "Here's some borage. It'll help your milk come." Nettlesplash nodded and licked up the herbs, wondering why she was suddenly sleepy. Fishspring watched her carefully, then put Bloodkit into the nest again. Feebly Nettlesplash tried to push him out once more, but the poppy seed did its work and she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Lightkit tumbled into Darkkit, and the two she-kits went down in a play fight. Bloodkit peeked out from behind Nettlesplash, his wide eyes blinking the sunlight away. He was lithe, and his reddish fur shone. Harepelt emerged from the warriors' den, rolling a moss ball next to him. Darkkit saw it first, instantly twisting away from Lightkit.

"Moss ball!" she cheered. Lightkit stood up, her fur puffed up in excitement. Nettlesplash shook her head in amusement. Harepelt threw the ball, and her two kits went after it.

Suddenly a third kit joined the game, his tiny russet legs blurring as he dashed past. "Bloodkit!" Nettlesplash yowled. Bloodkit ignored her and snapped lightly at Darkkit, who excitedly bowled him over. Lightkit stood back, pawing the moss ball back to an enraged Harepelt.

"Get away from my daughter!" Harepelt screeched, knocking Bloodkit away from Darkkit with a powerful swipe. Bloodkit landed a fox length away, bent over in a pitiful heap. His body was twisted strangely, but neither Nettlesplash nor Harepelt noticed or cared.

Darkkit was smothered in frantic licks, but her eyes were only on Bloodkit. His chest was heaving frenetically. Lightkit was standing to the side, looking unconcerned.

Using her tail, Darkkit pried her way out of her parents' grip and rushed over. "Fishspring!" she called. Harepelt shoved his way between the kits. Nettlesplash cried out.

"Stay away from him," she said to Darkkit. "He's a murderer." Her mind was racing. _Why would my sweet daughter want to help the killer of her brother?_ She couldn't understand it. Fishspring raced over to Bloodkit, dragging him to the medicine den. Darkkit followed, dodging Harepelt's attempts to hold her back.

Lightkit pressed herself against Nettlesplash's legs. The queen licked her head reassuringly, but her eyes were only on Darkkit and Bloodkit.

* * *

"I need you to stay away from that foxheart!" Nettlesplash commanded, her voice strained. Darkpaw had once again played with Bloodpaw, and Harepelt couldn't seem to find a way to stop them. "How could you forget he killed your brother?! Lightpaw finds a way to ignore him, why can't you?"

Hate emanated from Nettlesplash towards the russet apprentice as Darkpaw shifted her paws. _He's corrupted her!_ Next thing any cat knew, Darkpaw would be his mate.

"I love him!" Darkpaw blurted out. Nettlesplash reared up, ready to strike Darkpaw.

"How could you betray our good name? What about Dustkit? HOW COULD YOU LOVE HIM?!" Nettlesplash roared. Darkpaw shied away, wincing for the blow.

A flash of red fur spread across her vision. "Don't hurt her!" Bloodpaw screeched. It was too late. Nettlesplash could feel the strength behind the strike and knew her claws were out. With a cry of fury, Bloodpaw slammed Darkpaw out of the way.

Darkpaw wailed. Nettlesplash looked down at the crimson blood staining Bloodpaw's russet fur. _What have I done?_


	34. DuskClan- Challenge 3

**Title:** AirClan's Farewell

 **Challenge:** Challenge #3

 **Word Count:** 936

* * *

Ripplestar stood at the front of the camp, watching the foxes hunt and bicker outside. Lilacspring paced beside him, the kits watching in bewilderment. "The other Clans have already left!" Ripplestar snapped. "It's only a matter of time until DarkClan's fate becomes ours as well."

Lilacspring shook her head violently. "We can't leave. This has been our territory for generations." Ripplestar growled in frustration.

"Get the kits inside!" Deerpelt's yowl warned. Lilacspring bounded forward, grabbing one kit by the scruff. Ripplestar did the same, skidding inside the nursery before whipping around to face the foxes.

Deerpelt was locked in battle with a young male fox. Ripplestar swiped at its muzzle and ducked towards Birchstrike, one of his senior warriors, who was fighting a female. AirClan swarmed around him, wounds evident on their pelts. Watertail slipped, and Ripplestar batted a scarred fox away from the young warrior and turned to help Birchstrike again. Together, they drove the fox away until she collapsed, blood pooling around a mark on her neck. Birchstrike turned and nodded, panting, at Ripplestar in thanks. They turned to continue defending.

"One made it through!" Hollybreeze yowled. Ripplestar streaked past her, lunging at the offending fox. Its bushy tail waved erratically as it made for the nursery. With a screech, he leaped onto its back.

It sank down, fur bloodied and patched where the AirClan leader had torn it out. "Get. Out!" Ripplestar caterwauled, herding it to the barrier with flurried blows. The battle outside was dying down, Ripplestar's Clanmates sending the last foxes on their way.

Frogpaw let out a wail. "Crouchpaw!" Lilacspring herded the tom inside, trying to calm him down. Ripplestar felt a pang of sympathy. _Almost everyone in the Clan has lost a relative._ Watching the young apprentice, he realized how desolate the camp looked. Only the elders' den and the nursery still existed. When the foxes had first come, all of the other dens had been dismantled and used to reinforce the camp barrier and the nursery.

A meager mouse was laid down in front of Ripplestar. "Eat this," Heatherfur meowed. Her paws were caked in herbs and cobweb. Ripplestar shook his head.

"The queens and elders eat first," he responded. Heatherfur shoved it at him persistently, but he rejected it. Changing the subject, he asked, "Have StarClan sent a sign?"

"No," she sighed bleakly. "Honestly, I don't know if we would survive even if we left." Ripplestar ran his tail reassuringly along her flank. She looked at him gratefully before walking slowly out of his den, the mouse forgotten.

"All cats gather for a Clan meeting!" AirClan settled down in front of the sky rock. With a pang, Ripplestar realized how thin they looked. _We need to leave._ "I have come to ask your opinion on leaving." A murmur rose above the cats.

"We need to leave," Birchstrike called out. The senior warriors nodded darkly. "There's not enough food or shelter here anymore."

Deerpelt piped up shyly. "Watertail and I have been taking food from two legs. It's not that bad, and it's better than getting eaten by a fox for one lousy vole." The senior warriors turned on the two young warriors immediately, reprimanding them in disbelief.

Ripplestar let the hubbub die down. "Sunflight, Berryfall, what do you think?"

The elders conferred together, then Sunflight spoke for them both. "We have endured far worse than this. We believe that whatever decision we make, we must stick together as a Clan. We must not let AirClan die."

Lilacspring sprang onto the sky rock. "I think we should stay," she began. "Ripplestar, do you think we should take a vote?" Ripplestar gave his approval and jumped down from the rock so his mate had more space.

"All in favor of leaving?" she asked. The Clan muttered among themselves. About half the cats raised their tails. Ripplestar didn't vote. "Of staying?" The same amount raised their tails, Lilacspring included in the count. "With Ripplestar voting for leaving, we will have to leave," she concluded. Ripplestar shook his head.

"I believe the Clan must make this decision on their own without my influence."

Lilacspring took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Did anyone not vote?"

"I didn't!" Marshkit squealed. The rest of the kits tumbled out of the nursery, squeaking in agreement. "We want to leave! We want to leave!" they chanted loudly.

One small kit tottered out a little late on unsteady legs. "I want to leave too! No more scary foxes!" it chorused. Lilacspring hurried over, guiding Marshkit back into the den.

"You heard the kits! We need to leave," Hollybreeze argued. Her fur rippled along her spine. "I don't want to leave. This is the place where I've lived my life, raised kits, hunted, and fought for. But if we don't leave, we will die. I did not vote. I now raise my tail for leaving."

Ripplestar nodded at her. He could see her speech had touched a lot of the Clan. "We will leave at sunrise!" he announced. The Clan broke up, scattering to their recent nests under whatever undergrowth they could find. _We made the right decision,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The red sun rose over the camp, washing everything in a glow. Ripplestar took a final glance around the camp. _Goodbye._

"We will leave now! We will face dangers, but remember we are AirClan! Nothing can hold us back!" he said. The Clan stared at him silently. Quietly Ripplestar turned and led them out of camp for the last time.


	35. MistClan- Drabble

**Title:** Sunset

 **Challenge:** Drabble

 **Word Count:** Exactly 100

* * *

The setting sun shed light upon the still body of a lithe black cat. Its mate, a dark tabby, bowed its head in still silence. It knew it should never have dragged its mate out of the Clan and into the life of a rogue, but they had had no choice. They had been framed.

Mice and birds twittered from the shadows, and the mysterious cat sprang. A mouse squealed its last, and the cat ate in famished bites. The prey fled.

The tabby didn't notice, only sitting down to watch the sun set over its mate once more.


	36. MistClan- Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Title:** Roseheart's Sport

 **Challenge:** Every Rose Has Its Thorns

 **Word Count:** 469

* * *

Roseheart ruffled her gold and silver flecked pelt against the wind. Birchpelt pressed against her instantly, his fur filling her with warmth. Roseheart nodded at him adoringly, and Birchpelt smiled. Snakefang hissed jealously from ahead on the trail.

The camp was chilly and filled with red and golden leaves. The pretty she-cat narrowed her bright green eyes against the wind, ignoring the jealous looks from her littermate and her friends. Waspflight dropped a sparrow at her feet. "Here, eat this, Roseheart," he meowed. Taking in the shivering queen and elders, Roseheart ran her tail apologetically along his flank.

"I'm sorry, Waspflight," she responded kindly. "I know you picked that specially for me. But I feel that the elders would benefit more than I would with a fresh meal."

The she-cats all groaned, wishing they had thought of such a kind gesture. The toms looked at her with bright eyes, wishing she was their mate.

Roseheart acknowledged each cat she passed with a respectful nod. When she reached the elders' den, she dropped the sparrow and pulled off a wing, quickly stripping it of feathers. "Here, Petalfrost. I know the nursery's been kind of cold lately, and kits need warmth. Take these feathers for your nest."

The queen looked at her with thankful wide eyes, silently taking the gift and leading the kits inside. By now, the sun was almost completely set and the Clan was going to its nest. Roseheart joined the crowd, saying a word here or there before reaching her bed of moss and lying down quietly.

* * *

Roseheart watched the cats' flanks rise in the stillness of sleep. She was sure they would not wake. Carefully she drew her tail along Birchpelt's ears. The tom raised his head, startled, but when he saw Rosehart he purred softly.

 _Follow me,_ she mouthed. Birchpelt flicked his tail to show he understood, and then began to groom his pelt. Roseheart backed out into the camp clearing. She ran into the woods, taking a familiar path that wove back and forth along scenic undergrowth.

Roseheart slowed to a stop in a mossy clearing surrounded in flowered rose bushes, their thorns long and cruel. She settled down and waited. Not for long. Birchpelt raced into the clearing, his pelt smooth. Roseheart smirked at him and waved him forward with her tail. "Hello there, handsome," she purred seductively. Birchpelt puffed out his chest, stalking forward-

Thorns caught him midstride. Roseheart watched him sink down, blood gurgling from his torn throat. There was no kindness or mercy in her eyes now; they were hard and cruel, much like the bushes around her. She unwrapped the thorns from her claws and laughed loudly. Murder was her sport, and it was only too easy to play in her Clan of fools.


End file.
